OoziHobo
OoziHobo OoziHobo has managed to make what is effectively the only funny ongoing Trigun abridged series to date. Since it is actually good, no one bothers to watch it because a good abridged series is still a bad series. History OoziHobo is in fact a hobo. All of his work is made from his home, which is a box. His computer is also a box and his microphone is an empty tomato can. His entire cast is made up with rats that he has caught and pokes with sticks to force them to make noise. The quality of his videos is surprising considering these conditions. OoziHobo has not been on the abridging scene for very long and has left little of an impression. While he is known by other abridgers who promote his work, he has yet to find fans who give a crap about his series, though his series is universally loved by other abridgers, which means that it must be awful because abridgers have no sense of humor. Why he fails as an abridger: OoziHobo has failed to be a successful abridger for two reasons. #His series title is different from the actual series title it is based on. Some would say that creating a unique title to differentiate yourself from other series based on the same anime is a clever move. But they would be wrong. This attempt at “originality” is in fact a failure. No one knows what series it is despite it have the subtitle “Trigun Abridged Series.” Basically, it looks like Trigun, it sounds like Trigun, but it is NOT Trigun. (for other series that have unique titles and fail because of it, see series such as “Abridging in a Deadman Wonderland, and the various Yu Yu Hakushow series) #The second reason he is a failure is that he is not a member of a real abridger clique. He is a nice guy and is generally liked by the majority of the abridge community (ie he is a tool) , but he is not a member of any one abridging clique. The fact that he is not a member of a clique hinders him because despite his series quality, it is not whored out like the various bland ecchi and harem series that such cliques push. #He knows Mattroks101, which is not good for anyone’s career. Abridged Series 'Quadgun' An original (unfunny) abridged series that reinvents the classic anime, Trigun. In this show he has developed a unique form of humor that seems to work rather well. This humor mainly involves taking whatever was good in the original show, and ruining it beyond all comprehension. He does not have to worry about it being stolen by other abridgers (see MENTing) because no one watches his show. 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' He is rumored to be working on this series, but it is highly doubtful that this project will see the light of day, due to the fact that it's Ouran Host Club he's abridging. Category:Abridger Category:Obscure Abridger